


Hot Chocolate

by adamparrsh



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Ronan does too, adam communicates his feelings about stuff, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamparrsh/pseuds/adamparrsh
Summary: Adam is getting used to accepting favors. Ronan helps him.





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo, I wrote this like 2 months ago and I never posted it because it was supposed to be part of a series called "5 times Adam was really in love with Ronan" but I never wrote the other four so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ maybe I'll write them later and post them separately but idk. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you guys like it, as always english isn't my first language so I apologize for any mistakes (i'm sure there are many)
> 
> I apologize for the cheesy title.

It was almost midnight when Adam finished his shift at the warehouse after working a few more hours than normal to earn some extra money. It was a friday, and even though he still had work on weekends, he was incredibly glad that this shitty week was ending. 

On monday, he spilled water on his homework due that day, after accidentally kicking the desk on his apartment. He spent ten minutes drying it and almost got late. 

On tuesday, he fought with Ronan. 

On wednesday, he forgot to do an assignment because Ronan came over to apologize. It wasn't that bad of a day but he still had to wake up earlier the next day to finish it. 

On thursday, his shitty car broke down again. Normally he would've fixed it himself but he needed a new tire, so he ended up taking it to Boyd's to deal with it later. 

Finally on friday, he realised that his old bike had a flat tire as well when he was heading to school. 

Right now, one minute into saturday, he hoped the world gave him a break for once. He went for his stuff, said goodbye to his co-workers and headed outside, glad that he didn't forgot his scarf and beanie this time. December had just started and it was incredibly cold outside.

Ronan's BMW was parked outside when Adam got out. He walked towards it and sighed when he heard the awful electronic music. Ronan was sitting in the driver seat, following the music with his hands as if he were an orchestra conductor. 

"What are you doing?" Adam asked when he got in. Ronan recoiled and swore. 

"Fucking shit, Parrish. You scared the shit out of me" Ronan said. Adam just looked at him amused and sat down. "I was just... you know" 

"Okay sure, you were just... you know" Adam said, gesturing with his hand.

"Whatever" Ronan said, turning the car on. Then he asked. "How was work?" 

"Exhausting" Adam said, leaning back on the seat and letting his eyes close for a bit. 

"You look dead" Ronan said, Adam only opened his eyes to glare at him. 

"Thanks" Adam said. Ronan smirked and reached for his hand, kissing the back of it repeatedly. He was wearing a green wool hat and his cheeks were tinted red but his hands were warm so it was probably   
from the car's heating instead of the cold.

"Your hands are fucking freezing" Ronan said before shoving Adam's hand into the pocket of his hoodie. 

"Well, it is freezing" Adam said as Ronan reached for the backseat and pulled out a thermos to hand to Adam. 

"Here" Ronan said. 

"What's this?" Adam asked, confused. 

"Hot chocolate" Ronan said, and held Adam's hand inside his pocket again. "Opal and I made it, she wanted you to have some" 

"Thank you" Adam said, smiling at the thought of Opal and Ronan making hot chocolate together. He took a sip and hissed when he burned his tounge. "Fuck!" 

"It's hot" Ronan said, turning the car on. 

"Really? thanks for the warning" Adam said sarcastically.

"I said it was hot chocolate" Ronan said. "What did you expect?" 

"I was expecting lukewarm chocolate" Adam said and Ronan snorted. 

"I put it in the thermos so it wouldn't go cold" Ronan explained. "That's the whole point of a thermos" 

"Fine" Adam said rolling his eyes. He took the lid off to let it cool for a bit before taking another sip. Thankfully it didn't burn as much when he knew what to expect. Adam imagined that if happiness had a taste this would be it. He must've been doing a face because Ronan was looking at him amusedly now. 

"That good?" Ronan asked, focusing on the road again. Adam nodded and kept drinking, one hand warming around the thermos and the other inside Ronan's pocket. He'd be happy that Ronan offered to drive him around if it wasn't for the guilt that ate him alive everytime he had to ask him a favor. 

"I'm sorry I made you drive here at midnight when it's this cold" Adam said after a while of silence. "I'll make it up to you" 

"Parrish" Ronan sighed, looking at him briefly before turning his attention back to the road. He squeezed Adam's hand lightly and spoke again. "You didn't make me do any-fucking-thing. And why the fuck are you apologizing like you did something wrong?" 

"I didn't, I just feel bad that I made you drive me and pick me up from everywhere I had to go just because I broke my stupid car" Adam said. 

"Okay, first you didn't broke your car. It broke itself because it's an old piece of shit and that's not your fucking fault. Second, you don't make me do stuff, I make them because I want to. So, if I want to come pick you up in the middle of the night I fucking will even if you have another transportation." Ronan said. "And third, I know you think you owe me or whatever the fuck, don't. This is as much a favor to you as it is to me" 

"How so?" Adam said, he still had a lot to say about the other points but he really didn't want to fight tonight. 

"Because I get to see you more often" Ronan said. Adam turned his attention to the field and didn't argue. 

They drove the rest of the way to St Anges in silence, Adam removed his hand from Ronan's pocket when it was warm enough and finished the hot chocolate, thanking Ronan once more. When they arrived, Adam was the first out of the car. He stopped when he realised Ronan wasn't following him. 

"Are you coming or what?" Adam asked, confused. 

"You sure you want me to?" Ronan replied. Adam frowned. 

"Of course I want you to. I thought it was implied in the whole 'getting-here-past-midnight' process" Adam said, then another thought ocurred to him. "Unless you don't to" 

"I want to" Ronan said and turned off the car. 

"Okay" Adam watched as Ronan locked the car while he waited for him. He swore at the cold when he catched up to Adam and they ended up almost running into the building. Adam wouldn't be surprised if it snowed tonight. 

"Holy fucking fuck" Ronan said as they made their way upstairs to Adam's apartment. 

"We're in a church" Adam said rasing his eyebrows at Ronan. His voice echoed against the corridor walls. 

"He heard me swearing before he won't be surprised" Ronan said. Adam snorted. 

"If you say so" Adam said, unlocking his door. Ronan came right behind him, still swearing. Adam got ready for bed in record time, and watched as Ronan did the same. He took off his hoodie and shirt and traded jeans for a pair of sweatpants he kept in Adam's apartment. "You were swearing five minutes ago because of the cold and now you're sleeping shirtless?" 

"I get warmer that way" Ronan said, offering his hoodie to Adam. He took it and put it on, it was a couple sizes bigger than Adam, and warm since Ronan had just been wearing it. 

"That doesn't make any sense" Adam said. Ronan moved to lay next to him and Adam opened his arms, inviting him to cuddle against him. 

"It does" Ronan said while making sure the blankets covered both of them. "My body heat warms the blankets better than clothes" 

"I'm not sure that's true" Adam said. 

"These are facts only" Ronan said cuddling against his neck, making Adam laugh.

"You're warming up against me and my clothes" Adam said, placing a hand on Ronan's jaw that was between his neck and the pillow. 

"Or you're warming your clothes up against me and my skin" Ronan said. Adam kissed his cheek. 

"I doubt it" Adam said. Ronan kissed the cheek that was closest to him, making Adam shiver. It'd been more than a day since they properly kissed, apart from pecks on each other's lips, and he really wanted to. But he still had a weird feeling about Ronan hesitating to stay with him tonight. "Ronan?"

"Yeah?" Ronan said. 

"You thought I didn't want you to stay" Adam said in what almost sounded like a whisper. He intended to ask a question but got lost in the way. Ronan moved so he could look at him. "Why?" 

"I thought you were mad at me or wanted to be alone" Ronan said. 

"Why?" Adam said. 

"I don't know, you didn't say a word for most of the drive after what I said" Ronan said shrugging. Adam tried not to feel weird, they've only been together for a month and a half, they hadn't really had a lot of conversations about their feelings, but they both knew communication was a big part of any relationship. Especially if it was between both of them, if they wanted this to work (and god, did Adam wanted this to work) they needed to talk.

"I was thinking, that's all" Adam said. 

"About?" Ronan asked. They were laying on the bed facing each other, and Ronan was playing with one of the strings on his hoodie. Adam stared at it for a while before talking.

"Just... I know you do a lot of things for me because you want to" Adam said. "But that doesn't change the fact that I need most of that stuff."

"Okay..." Ronan said, confused.

"I mean, people want to do things for me but only because they know I need them. And... I-I'm not talking about you only, it's everyone." Adam said, this was the first time he was talking about this without snapping at someone. "Everybody thinks I want their help just because I need it, but... wanting and needing are two different things. I need lots of stuff, but most of them I can get them on my own, I know I can, and I want to get them on my own." 

"I know you can" Ronan said. "Fuck that, everyone that's ever fucking met you knows you can, but you don't have to do everything alone, you can accept someone's help once in a while" 

"I don't like it, I don't want to be in debt with anyone" Adam said. This was the most honest he's ever been with anyone and it was causing a weird feeling in his stomach. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not. Ronan let go of the hoodie string to put a strand of hair behind his ear. Adam closed his eyes at the feeling. 

"Then accept it from people that don't expect anything in return" Ronan said. 

"That's charity" Adam said automatically and heard Ronan sigh "If I accept something from someone I want to be able to give it back" 

"Okay" Ronan said. He was stroking Adam's cheek with the back of his fingers now. Adam opened his eyes and found him looking at his lips, he moved the hand that was resting between them and placed it on top of Ronan's traping it against his cheek. He was deep in thought still. 

"What are you thinking?" Adam asked. Ronan moved his attention from Adam's lips and looked somewhere else behind him.

"I don't want you to feel like you owe me anything for being a decent boyfriend" Ronan said. Adam had never thought about it that way. "I want to be able to do something for you without you thinking I'm doing some kind of sacrifice or whatever the fuck, when all I'm doing is regular boyfriend shit" 

"Are you saying that all boyfriends take stuff out of their dreams to give to their significant others?" Adam said. 

"Most of them" Ronan said smirking. Adam smiled and rolled his eyes. "I meant regular stuff like offering to drive you around when your car breaks down" 

"I feel bad asking you to pick me up in the middle of the night" Adam said. 

"Well, don't" Ronan said. "I wanted to do it as soon as you told me the shitbox broke, you're not really asking me anything because I would've done it anyway" 

"That's bullshit" Adam said. "I would've been mad at you" 

"Fair enough" Ronan said, sighing. His voice turned more serious afterwards. "I just wish that you would ask for my help without feeling like you have to apologize for it. You don't owe me anything, Adam. The only thing I'd ask for in return is a simple 'thank you' instead of an 'I'm sorry'. Actually, you don't need to fucking thank me, just don't apologize" 

"I'm not used to accepting anyone's help" Adam whispered after a couple minutes passed, he didn't know what else to say to Ronan. 

"I know" Ronan said, after pressing his forehead to Adam's and looking him in the eyes "But don't let me be anyone. Look, I don't always do stuff for you because I know you need them, sometimes I do it for my own selfish reasons. To see you smile or whatever" 

"Okay" Adam said.

"Okay" Ronan said. 

As Ronan smiled at him, he realised that maybe his way of thinking had changed. He used to think that accepting help meant failing, he needed to get there on his own or it wouldn't be success. He didn't need anyone's help, he could get there alone. Now, however, he thought that maybe he did need someone, he wanted someone. It didn't mean someone to help him get there, but someone to be there with him as he fought to. Someone to support him and be there when he failed, someone's hand to hold when he took another step, someone else to stand next to him when he reached the top of the world. 

Adam leaned in so their noses were touching, inviting Ronan. He didn't hesitate to softly press their lips together. Adam catched Ronan's upper lip between his own and sucked while Ronan did the same to his lower lip, until he deepened the kiss with a light swipe of his tongue. When his mouth closed around Adam's, Adam opened it again with a light push of his tongue that made Ronan supress a sound at the back of his throat. Adam moved the hand that was resting on Ronan's bicep, and placed it on his ribs, using the opportunity to run it down his chest. Ronan took the opportunity to move on top of Adam and kiss him senseless. 

When he was younger, he used to think that relationships were the least of his problems. He wanted to be with someone, to kiss and cuddle with someone, but he wanted it like he wanted a milkshake on a sunny day. It wasn't something that he was craving all the time, like getting a full ride scolarship or leaving town. It was barely a second thought on his mind. When he daydreamed about his life in the future, he was always alone: moving to an Ivy League college, receiving his college diploma, working for NASA or being a successful scientist. All of those daydreams were accompanied by thoughts of friends congratulating him, and professors telling him how proud they were to have teached him. 

That was before he met any of his current friends, before Opal, and before Ronan. Now, he imagined Blue and Henry cheering when he accepted his diploma, while Gansey smiled proudly at him; he imagined Opal hugging him tight everytime he came back to visit; he imagined being able to give her all the presents she deserved. 

As for this exact moment, while Ronan kissed his neck, he imagined the roadtrip with him to his new college; he imagined Ronan standing next to his friends while Adam accepted his diploma. It was difficult to tell if he would be smiling like Gansey or cheering like Blue and Henry, maybe he would cry like Adam or maybe he'd be a mixture of everything. He imagined himself introducing Ronan to his professors, not as his boyfriend but as something more. 

Adam brought Ronan's mouth back to his before his thoughts got too overwhelming. It wasn't the right time to be thinking about any of this, and if he thought too much about the word that appeared on his head, he'd freak out and ruin the moment. They've only been together for less than two months, Adam still had no idea what that word meant or if he was capable of feeling it. He still had time to think about it.

He opened his mouth against Ronan's, in an almost silent request to take him apart with his lips. Ronan did, and the only thought on Adam's head was how he needed to be more careful when drinking hot chocolate, because it really hurt his tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think :)


End file.
